


A Dark Crimson Red

by Jack_writes_Fics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Lestrade is basically Sherlock's Dad, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Military Kink, My First Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Virgin Sherlock Holmes, good ending, papa lestrade, well not anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_writes_Fics/pseuds/Jack_writes_Fics
Summary: Sherlock has been feeling weird around John for a while now, so he looks for someone to talk to.(Currently on hold, but I promise I will get back.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 19





	1. A great Father Figure.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not the best writer and usually don't write angst, but I think the first chapter turned out okay-ish? Please note that I'm a German and while English may be a beautiful language, I'm not perfect. Feel free to comment and tell me what I could do better. ^_^
> 
> (The characters and the universe are not mine, they're from Steffen Moffat, Mark Gatiss and BBC)
> 
> Now on to the Story!

Sherlock Holmes always liked John Watson. He’s a great friend, and so very loyal. But after a few years of living with him, he started thinking about things that were probably not considered friendly anymore.

Sherlock started to think about all the occasional times they touched, like when he gave John tea and he brushed John’s hand and suddenly his whole body felt electric in... a good way. Or when he stood next to him at a crime scene and their shoulders touched and he started to have this wonderful feeling again.

He soon started to wonder if John had this feeling too.

And one day, after they ran down the streets of London, the adrenalin still running through their veins, and stood panting in 221 Bakerstreet, Sherlock thought what it would feel like to kiss John. What would happen if he’d just kiss him now? Would John reciprocate the kiss? Or would he immediately push him back and ask him; ‘What are you thinking!? I am NOT gay!’? 

Sherlock ran multiple scenarios through his head, but just couldn't come up with the most likely outcome. 

So now he sits here, deep in his Mindpalace, and thinks about what to do about these weird feelings. 

Maybe he should talk to someone about this, but to who do you talk to in such an unusual situation? His Brother? No, he knows his Brother cares a lot about him, but he was never great with feelings.

Molly? Maybe, but if he’d listen to everything she says his life would end up being a terrible rom-com.  
Mrs Hudson? Oh god no. She may always want the best for him, but she would be anything but helpful. 

So, who’s left? Mike Stamford? No, he may be quite the nice guy, but he just doesn’t know him enough.  
Other people would maybe talk to their parents, but his relationship with his parents just wasn’t the best.

“Sherlock? Sherlock! Are you asleep?” he suddenly heard John ask him. 

“Hm? What? No, I'm in my Mindpalace!” He replied and looked John in the eyes. 

“Well, you’ve been thinking for hours, and just wanted to check up on you. Also, Lestrade texted me saying that while he was sorting some old files, he found a pretty interesting cold case you may like. He told me to tell you to come in tomorrow. Well, I'm going for a shower, so you can resume your thinking.” John said and slowly walked to their bathroom.

Lestrade didn’t seem like a bad choice. The man was down to earth, trustworthy and he cares about him. He also saw him at his most vulnerable and he was the only real Parent figure Sherlock ever really had.

So it was decided. Sherlock was talking to Lestrade.

He quickly stood up, grabbed his coat and yelled to the bathroom; ”John, I'm going for a walk!”

He stood before Lestrade’s door and was trying to breathe. ‘The second I talk about my feelings, they are real. I can't mess this up.’ he thought, took all his courage and knocked on the Door.

A few seconds later he was greeted by Lestrade wearing a black Band shirt with ‘Green day’ written over it, and dark blue boxer shorts.

“Hey Sherlock, what are you doing here? My shift is over you know.” Lestrade said, smiling friendly.

“Well… I would like to talk with you… can I come in?” Sherlock asked and looked at his suddenly very interesting shoes.

“um, sure. Care for a Cuppa?” Greg asked softly and stepped to the side for Sherlock to come in.

5 minutes later they were comfortably seated on Greg's old Couch. He looked puzzled at Sherlock quietly sipping his tea, trying to find out if he should initiate the conversation. Sherlock seemed reluctant, maybe even a bit shy. 

“So… anything in particular you want to talk about?” Greg asked softly and put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.  
“It's about John...” Sherlock replied looking at all the different things in Greg’s flat. Not much had changed since he helped Sherlock fight his addictions. 

“Well, what’s with John? Did anything happen?” Greg asked softly, letting his hand softly stroke Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock slowly started to talk. “I started to feel… weird about him, and I don’t know what to do. It feels weird when he touches me and...” Sherlock paused and blushed slightly

“Take your time.”

Sherlock took a long breath and continued “And I often think about… well… kissing him and other stuff...” He said and blushed a dark red.

Greg sighed and tried to hide a small smile. “Oh Sherlock… you are in love with him.”

“I’m scared dad. I don’t know what to do… He’s not gay. He will hate me and then I'm gonna be all alone again.” Sherlock felt tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away.

Greg pulled him down slowly and let his upper body rest in his lap. “It’s okay son. I'm here for you.” 

They stayed like this for a while, Greg trying to give him some comfort, while Sherlock let his tears run over his face. 

“You know, John would never just leave you. He’s a kind-hearted man. Even if he may not reciprocate your feelings, he would still be your friend. I understand that these feelings are scary son, but you should try to be brave, because maybe, just maybe, there is the slightest hope.” The DI said softly and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“But I'm too scared. I just can’t tell him.” the detective said sniffling, his eyes red from the tears. He slowly sat up and looked Greg in the eyes.

“Well, maybe you should do some things for him. You could get milk from time to time, or help with the groceries or just generally be a bit… nice. It would surely make him happy.” The Officer said smiling and rubbed his back trying to comfort him. 

“Would that make him love me?” he asked, turning his head to the side.

“I dunno. Maybe, maybe not? But it certainly can only make your situation better.” Greg replied and yawned. “Huh, it's pretty late already… sorry to tell you this, but I kinda have work tomorrow and well...”

Sherlock stood up and quickly threw his greatcoat over him. “It’s okay, I'll take a short walk, and then get home, John is surely worried.” 

“Okay, See ya!”

Sherlock quickly walked through the cold London air, with milk from a 24/7 store in hand. John would surely be happy, right?


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally came home with the milk and John truly is happy. Maybe now it's time to talk about feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! I really hope you like it! (*^_^*)

Sherlock quickly walked through the door of Bakerstreet, it was very cold outside. Mrs Hudson immediately rushed to his side.

“Oh, Sherlock! We were worried sick! You left your Phone! Where were you?”

Sherlock sighed and started to slowly walk up the stairs. “I decided to go for a walk and brought some Milk. I’m Sorry I forgot my Phone.” Sherlock started to walk a bit quicker and opened the door to flat B.

John immediately sprung from his chair and walked up to him. “Sherlock! Goddammit, you were away for 3 Hours and left your Phone here! Mrs Hudson and I were so worried!”

Sherlock quickly held out the carton of milk. “Well, I brought milk.”

John looked at it, sighed and then smiled. “Thanks, Sherlock. Would please put it in the fridge?” John asked as he got back to his chair and picked up a book. meanwhile, Sherlock was putting the milk in the fridge. He cautiously watched John smiling and laughing at his book. He kinda looked cute...

Sherlock shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts. He slowly walked up to his chair and sat on the opposite side of John.

“Sooooooo… you gonna tell me what happened on your walk?” John asked without looking up from his book.

Sherlock started to talk about the different dogs he saw, and interesting things he deduced about people, like the guy that was soon going to die of a heart attack, or the woman which just got out of an abusive relationship.

John had already put the book away and eagerly listened to Sherlock observation.

“And what were you doing while I was away?” Sherlock asked and looked curiously at John.

“Well, I was reading, watching some crap telly and tried to calm Mrs Hudson,” John replied and smiled at Sherlock. “A wonder that you were able to be out in this cold for so long. I think we soon even have some snow.” John said and looked out of the window.

A few minutes after the Detective came home, it started to heavily rain outside.

“Well, I guess I was lucky that I got home before this rain started. It looks pretty stormy.” Sherlock said, also looking out of the window.

‘Is he happy that I brought the milk? Will he ever love me back? Was he really worried about _**me**_?’ all these questions went through his head as he looked at John and wondered what he was thing about.

Suddenly they heard thunder and outside they saw a lot of lightning. It crashed loudly again, and there was the next lightning.

“Welp, you were lucky. It’s been a while since it stormed so heavily in London.” John said, and chuckled slightly.

“Were you really _that_ worried about _**me**_?” Sherlock asked cautiously and looked John in the eyes.

“Of course I was! You’re my best friend! Why wouldn’t I be worried about you?” John asked shocked, clearly not thinking his friend was so… insecure.

“I don’t think that I’m worth worrying that much,” Sherlock admitted and looked sadly at his shoes.

“Of course you’re worth worrying about! Why would you think your not worth it?” John said with a worried expression on his face, while he laid his hand slowly on Sherlock’s knee. There was a loud crash outside, and lightning was suddenly lighting the room up.

“I just… I often feel worthless and lonely… I feel like nobody wants me. I see you, and Lestrade and Donovan and even Anderson, after a long case going to a bar and get drunk, and sometimes I wish I could go with you, but I know you all just want to get away from me. So I go home and try some experiments, all by myself and think about you all having fun.“ Sherlock said and could feel tears in his eyes which he tried to blink away.

“I… I often think about how nobody ever asks if I want to come with them to a Bar, or do other stupid stuff after work...” Sherlock sniffled and soon the tears were rolling down his cheeks. Just at that moment, the next thunder crash was audible.

“Hey… its okay Sherlock,” John said softly and slowly rubbed Sherlock’s leg from his knee to his thigh.

“It's like with all those boys and girls from school. They were always going out and having fun, but were never even thinking about asking me if I would like to come with them. They never asked ‘cause I am the freak.” Sherlock said trying to fight back the tears. Thunder crashed loudly in the background.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” John asked, slowly using his thumb to draw circles in Sherlock’s inner thigh. “You always could have just asked if you wanted to come.”

Sherlock looked sheepishly at him. “Well, I’m not the type of person to just ask… also, it was never really about coming, but it would have been nice to ask me.” Sherlock looked a bit nervously at John. At least the tears stopped.

John sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you, that was not okay. How can I make it up to you Sherl?” He asked with wonder and a bit of… nervousness on his face. But why would he be nervous?

Slowly they were both standing up and walking towards each other.

Sherlock looked in Johns Eyes and momentarily blushed a dark crimson red. John looked so… mischievous?

“Is there anything you would want?” John asked and also blushed a bit.

Slowly they were leaning toward each other…

_**To be Continued..** _ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, it's a mean cliffhanger, But I'll start writing the next chapter soon. (Be warned, I will maybe write some smut, IDK yet.) I hope you liked it so far! Have a great day and feel free to comment on any mistakes or things I could improve because it's really helping me improve my English!


	3. The Scotch helped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get quite heated between them. The Scotch undoubtedly helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's basically a chapter full of smut and making out. If heated make-outs are okay with you but you don't want to read smut then read till Sherlock says "My bedroom. Now!"
> 
> if you cant read heated make-outs either, then you should just skip the chapter.

Slowly they were leaning toward each other, and as soon as their lips touched a loud crash interrupted them. goddammit Thor!

But Sherlock didn’t care what the weather outside said, so he grabbed John by the shoulder and pulled him back into a sweet chaste kiss.

Sherlock felt how John grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer with one hand, and cupped his cheek with the other, slowly stroking his very prominent cheekbone with his thumb.

Soon the kiss got more heated and passionate as John carefully licked Sherlock’s bottom lip. Sherlock willingly opened his mouth and let John’s tongue in. John’s tongue tasted like the scotch, caramel, and something unique that was just so very John.

The ex-soldier’s tongue slowly started to explore the detective’s mouth, to which Sherlock gave a small low moan.

A few moments later they slowly broke apart.

“I think I'm in love with you...”

Sherlock looked in John’s pretty face and scanned every little detail about it.

“So, that was okay?” John asked and smiled at him.

“Yeah.” He said in a low husky voice, “It was the best kiss in my life. Although there are not many to chose fr-” Sherlock was quickly interrupted by another heated open-mouthed kiss from John.

Sherlock quickly slipped his tongue in Johns mouth, wanting to taste more. Though not very practised, but his enthusiasm made up for that.

John slowly put the hand that was on Sherlock’s cheek to his neck, while with the other hand he pulled Sherlock closer to his body. He then felt Sherlock slowly grinding his erection against his hip while gasping a bit. John started to rub his erection to Sherlock’s thigh, moaning loudly “ _Ahh..._ ”

Sherlock was still enthusiastically experimenting with his tongue and one particular thing made John softly moan, so Sherlock repeated it for a few times, while both of his hands wandered down to cup the veteran’s ass and squeeze a bit, which made John gasp loudly; “Uhh”.

They slowly broke apart both needing air. They were flushed dark crimson red and panting like dogs.

After John caught his breath he leaned forward and slowly started sucking and nibbling at Sherlock’s throat. “ _Ahhh, John… ugh..._ ”

“My… My bed-bedroom. n...NOW!” Sherlock said as John slowly stopped sucking at his now bruising throat.

So now they quickly made their way through the kitchen to Sherlock’s Bedroom.

Sherlock sat at the bed and looked at John extremely red.

“Before we start doing anything, I just want you to know that it’s… well...” Sherlock stammered a bit and looked at his feet, slightly embarrassed.

“Your first time?” John asked and gave him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah… I hope it's okay with you...” he said and looked up at John.

“Of course it is. Well, Since it’s your first time, maybe I should just give you head?” John asked him and grabbed his chin.

“Yeah… that sounds like a plan...” Sherlock said and stood up to get out of his clothes, which he abandoned in a pile. Now he stood a bit awkwardly in only his boxer shorts in the room.

“Please sit at the Headboard, and if you don’t like something stop me and tell me immediately, okay?” John asked in his Captain Watson voice and also quickly started to strip to his boxer briefs.

So Sherlock did as he was told and watched hungrily and open-mouthed as John undressed.

“O-kay… _Captain_ **.** ”

John smirked at Sherlock’s embarrassed expression which basically screamed ‘Why did I say that?’.

‘He seems to have a military kink. Interesting…’ John thought as he slowly climbed onto the bed.

“If you don’t like something, just tell me, _Soldier_.” he said in his Captain Watson voice, which made Sherlock whimper, and slowly started to lick at Sherlock’s throat, which earned him a loud moan. “Ah, Ca-Captain!”.

John slowly started making his way down to Sherlock's left nipple where he started to suckle slow and passionately. Sherlock whimpered and whined so he also started rolling the other one slowly between his fingers.

“Cap-Captain! Ahh! Mo-More!”

The detective moaned loudly.

“So desperate, Soldier.” John said before he started licking his way to Sherlock’s belly. He gently nuzzled Sherlock’s dark curly pubic hair with his cheek before he dips his tongue into his bellybutton making the detective giggle loudly.

John slowly got lower to Sherlock’s black boxer shorts. He carefully cubbed the bulge with his hand and slowly rubbed Sherlock. ‘Velvet. Of course the posh boy needs velvet pants.’

“Ahh… C-captain...” Sherlock moaned lustfully. He wanted this so badly for so long and now it feels like a dream. If it’s a dream then it was a _very_ good one.

John quickly reminded him that this was very real by starting to mouth at his pants, making him gasp loudly.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you, Soldier?” John asked, smirking in his Captain Watson voice making Sherlock whimper silently.

John slowly started to toy with the waistband of Sherlock’s pants and looked up for approval. Sherlock quickly nodded and John gave him a small kiss on the Belly and slowly pulled down the waistband, and then threw the pants in a corner of the room, and then got a better look at the now completely bare detective.

Sherlock’s dick was a bit above average in length, but a bit under average in girth, and was frankly quite pink.

John quickly shot a glance at Sherlock who was bright red in the face.

“Do… do you like it?” Sherlock asked and looked away in embarrassment.

“It’s beautiful.” John said and then carefully grabbed it by the base and licked the whole length from head to root once to which Sherlock was greatly responsive.

“ugh...John...” Sherlock moaned loudly completely engulfed in his pleasure.

John smirked, pinned Sherlock’s hips to the bed and then took the head of the detective’s prick in his mouth and began to slowly suckle.

Sherlock thought that he surely is going to come now. It was truly magical seeing John, _his_ John, suckle on the tip of his cock. He moaned and whined at the sight and the feeling of truly overwhelming pleasure.

John gave him a few moments to adjust to the new feeling and also was starting to grind his own trapped dick in the mattress, he just couldn’t help himself.

Sherlock heart rate was slowing down and his breathing slowly turned steadier.

“John? Could you maybe take some more?” Sherlock asked carefully.

John just hummed a bit, making Sherlock try and buck his hips which John pinned down, and slowly took down more and more.

After a few minutes of slowly getting down on Sherlock, John reached the base and his nose was buried in the Detective’s pubic hair. John smelled a lot of manly musk, a bit sweat and the faint smell of shampoo. He moaned loudly around Sherlock’s cock which made Sherlock loudly groan.

“Ahh! Capt-Captain! More! I want more!” Sherlock whimpered and grabbed John by the head and slowly pushed him a bit up and down.

So now John was slowly getting up and down making Sherlock moan and curse loudly.

He then came off completely and was licking and sucking at the head like a popsicle. John firmly pressed his tongue onto Sherlock slit making him squeal and grunt.

John took the head again in his mouth and was quickly getting up and down.

Sherlock grunted, groaned and moaned loudly and even started drooling a bit and then abruptly yelled; “John, I’m going to-”

Sherlock then shot his loud down John’s mouth, who gratefully swallowed everything.

John got of Sherlock’s now limp prick and looked at the detective.

Sherlock’s curls were now stuck to his damp forehead, and he was panting heavily.

“You know, you didn’t have to swallow.” Sherlock said and looked John in the eyes.

“I know, but I wanted to.” John said and smiled. Sherlock quickly pulled him up and kissed him quite enthusiastically. Sherlock tasted himself on John’s tongue as he snogged him.

‘Quite musky.’ He thought as they slowly broke apart again.

“I think you’ve got yourself a rather tedious problem, captain.” Sherlock said and looked at John’s rock hard erection.

“You want to help me, Soldier?” John asked in full captain Watson mode.

And Sherlock really was happy to help.

Sherlock was quite eager as he slowly and carefully caressed and massaged.

“You can also be a bit rougher.” John said while watching him have his fun.

So Sherlock got rougher. He got more frantic and fast and soon John came all over Sherlock’s hand.

John wanted to get up and get a towel, but Sherlock grabbed him and told him to stay.

The detective was slowly licking up John’s cum, and when he was finished got pulled in a sweet chaste kiss by John.

They both laid down in Sherlock’s bed and Sherlock started to cuddle up to John, and soon was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate on me, it's my first time writing smut and hope that it's not that terrible.  
> Please note that I'm a german female virgin who has read some smut fics and was like "I could totally write that!" and had no idea what I was going for. this cost a lot of time to make, (Over 5 HOURS) and I now hate 2 really good songs because I listened to them for 3 hours. 
> 
> to anyone who reads this and now wants to bleach their eyes out, I'm truly sorry.


	4. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry.

Hello dear Ao3.

I've been feeling a bit (Actually a lot) insecure of my writing lately (Especially with this fic), and don't want to continue this fic for a while, till I got everything in my head sorted out.  
I'm sorry for those who enjoyed this fic, but I have to get away from it for a while. I'm going to write different stuff for right now and I promise I will come back to this one, but just not at the moment.

I hope you all understand and accept my decision. 

Lots of Love,  
-Kristallsplitter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it. it's my first time writing angst so please don't be too hard on me, but feel free to tell me how to improve and what you think, I really love reading your comments! （＾－＾）


End file.
